The Big Day
by mars992
Summary: -¡Manos arriba! ¿Quién se mueva está muerto, entendido? ¡Tú, acércate! ¿No escuchaste? – el hombre encapuchado apuntó al hombre que estaba a su lado y repitió.  -¡Muévete!- Ella al ver lo que sucedía reaccionó y se acerco a él.  -Así me gusta-   TH


**Todos los personajes pertenecen a la encantadora y fabulosa Stephanie Meyer**

-¡Manos arriba! ¿Quién se mueva está muerto, entendido? ¡Tú, acércate! ¿No escuchaste? – el hombre encapuchado apuntó al hombre que estaba a su lado y repitió.

-¡Muévete!- Ella al ver lo que sucedía reaccionó y se acerco a él.

-Así me gusta-

Todos se miraban sin saber qué hacer, la madre de la novia lloraba desconsolada junto a su marido y el cura estaba que se desmallaba.

**Horas antes…**

Isabella Swan observaba desde su ventana el ajetreo de la casa, todos se movían de aquí para alla, mientras su madre daba órdenes a diestra y siniestra. Todo ya estaba en su lugar. Las flores blancas adornaban el jardín de los Swan, las mesas estaban en perfecto orden con sus impolutos manteles blancos, la banda estaba en su lugar y un hermoso automóvil negro esperaba por ella para llevarla a la iglesia.

-¿Puedo?- escucho a alguien decir después de dar tres golpes a la puerta.

-Adelante- Contesto mientras se quitaba de allí y se dirigía a su peinadora.

-Bueno ya es hora de empezar con tu maquillaje- dijo Jessica, su maquillista. Ella solo asintió y con un suspiro cerró los ojos y se dejo hacer.

-Debes estar muy nerviosa, yo lo estaba cuando fue mi turno-Jessica suspiro de manera soñadora mientras ella solo la veía.- Recuerdo que estaba loca de los nervios solo por encontrarme con mi Mike en el altar…- Ella solo escuchaba un débil balbuceo mientras se sumergía en sus propios pensamientos.

A partir de ahora sería una mujer casada, tendría bajo su responsabilidad toda una casa, quizás debía tener dos o tres hijos, ya no sería la misma. Sus padres volverían a su status normal y ella por fin podría estar con el amor de su vida, con el hombre que mas amaba en este mundo. A partir de ahora su vida empezaría de verdad. Después de días y semanas de planeación el día había llegado.

-¡Listo!- Grito Jessica sacándola de sus pensamientos.-Ahora vamos a ponerte tu vestido- dijo mientras saltaba en sus talones y batía sus palmas. Con delicadeza propia de ella se puso de pie y se dejó poner el vestido, minutos después todo estaba en su lugar; con pasos breves quedó frente al espejo y el reflejo que este le devolvió la dejo boca abierta por unos segundos.

Su cabellos caía delicadamente sobre su hombro, en la cabeza lleva puesta una diadema y el vestido blanco que lucía se serñia a su busto y cintura, luego caía en vuelo hasta los pies, por ultimo su rostro parecía el de una muñeca de porcelana con los labios rojos y su tez pálida.

-Justo a tiempo. Voy a llamar a tu madre- La chica se miro una vez más en el espejo antes de que la puerta se abriera y su madre entrara por ella.

-¡Hija estas preciosa!-

-Gracias mamá- sonrió ella.

-Bueno creo que ya es hora de…- su frase quedo interrumpida cuando su hija inesperadamente la abrazo.

-Te quiero mamá, nunca lo olvides- un pequeña lagrima descendió por su rostro mientras observaba a su madre.

-Yo también. Bueno, vamos que se nos hace tarde- Corto su madre y juntas se fueron al lujoso auto para partir rumbo a la iglesia.

Los invitados esperaban en su lugar la llegada de la novia, todos ansiosos por su entrada. La marcha nupcial empezó a sonar y todos voltearon sus rostros y contemplaron el rostro de ella. Su rostro irradiaba felicidad, una gran sonrisa se posaba en sus labios y sus ojos parecían diamantes. Al lado su padre lucia una sonrisa de orgullo innegable y en el altar un joven de piel clara, cabello rubio y ojos azules esperaba a la dichosa novia con otra sonrisa igual de deslumbrante.

Era un secreto a voces el arreglo de aquel matrimonio que estaba por realizarse, todos conocían la situación actual de la familia y su perdida financiera, no obstante ahora veían la felicidad de la pareja. Los ojos de ambos irradiaban felicidad y alegría.

La ceremonia transcurría con tranquilidad, todos embelesados escuchaban las palabras del cura, de pronto un escándalo obligo a todos a voltear hacia la entrada, en eso las puertas se abrieron de golpe y tres hombres armados y encapuchados entraron a la iglesia.

-¡Manos arriba! ¿Quién se mueva está muerto, entendido? ¡Tú, acércate! ¿No escuchaste? – el hombre encapuchado apuntó al novio y repitió.

-¡Muévete!- Ella al ver lo que sucedía reaccionó y se acerco a él. Entre tanto los otros dos vigilaban la entrada.

-Así me gusta- El encpuchado la tomo fuertemente por el brazo y la atrajo hacia él- Sino quieren que esta linda princesita se muera harán lo que mis compañeros y yo le digamos ¿esta claro?- Todos asintieron y prestaron atención cuando el otro hombre empezó ha hablar.

-Nosotros nos comunicaremos con ustedes, si llaman a la policía prometo que regresare a la chica. Eso si en dos practicas bolsas negras de basura- termino sonriendo de forma macabra. Al fondo se escucho un grito ahogado, el hombre continuo –en la iglesia hay seis cámaras de seguridad conectadas a nuestra base, cualquier movimiento en falso y lo sabremos. Ha media noche nos comunicaremos con ustedes y les diremos que hacer- juntos, los tres apuntando a todos con sus armas comenzaron a salir de la iglesia mientras arrastraban a Isabela por el brazo. La chica mantenía el rostro oculto y sus sollozos hacían ecos en la iglesia, prontos todos se montaron en un carro negro sin identificación y partieron de allí.

Todos se miraban sin saber qué hacer, la madre de la novia lloraba desconsolada junto a su marido y el cura estaba que se desmallaba. El novio reacciono.

-¡Llamemos a la policía, hagan algo!- la madre de la novio calló al suelo y los invitados comenzaron a abandonar el recinto.

A kilómetros de allí los encapuchados viajaban a toda velocidad, pronto llegaron a una casa en medio del bosque, todos bajaron del auto y los dos primeros hombres entraron al lugar.

-Todo termino- Ella subió el rostro y con sus temblorosas manos le quito la capucha, dejando al descubierto los fuertes rasgos de aquel hombre.

-Si, todo termino- Acepto con una sonrisa mientras se sumergía en la profundidad de esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas que tanto amaba y unía sus labios a los de él.

-¡Edward! ¡Bella!- gritaron desde la casa- ¡Sabemos que se aman y todo el rollo, pero sino nos vamos ahora el avión nos dejara a los seis!- Grito una atronadora voz. Poco a poco se separaron y con las manos unidas entraron en aquella casa.

Si, a partir de ahora dejaría de ser Isabella Swan, desde hoy comenzaría una nueva vida como Bella Cullen, una vida junto al hombre de sus sueños y su familia del alma.

**Bueno espero les haya gustado este nueva locura mia xD**


End file.
